The present invention relates to an integrated cab and cab environmental control system design.
Heretofore, environmental control systems have more-or-less been just added on to existent cab structures. The most common of these added on systems are those which include operational components mounted in a housing on the cab roof. Not only does this type of system add to the over all height of the cab thus requiring more overhead elements for the passage of the vehicle, but it also is located such that the operational components are subjected to relatively high vibrations.